


破冰船

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *始发于LOFTER（3.29）*极限口胡*R18警告，粗口警告，参考亨利·米勒《北回归线》《南回归线》、马尔克斯，甚至张爱玲*布是作家（29），茸是新手编辑（24），有过去性行为的暗示，ooc警告*【】部分全是BG，是布加拉提写的小说（...反正都是我写的），尝试改换了一下风格。





	破冰船

身上人掐住了他的咽喉，于是高潮伴随窒息感一同来临。他在情欲的浪潮中颠簸，理智被压缩到极限，大脑一片空白。

如同在新大陆上插下宣誓开拓的旗帜般，他的爱人在他身上留下深深浅浅的印记。再丰厚的语言在这一刻都失去了作用——它们像断了牵线的珠串般四散迸溅，满溢的思绪到了嘴边只剩只字片语。

破冰船。他想，我的爱人是一艘破冰船，而我将被他彻底剖开、割裂。 

 

 

   【他揉捏我的乳房，幅度不大，几乎称得上轻柔。略显粗糙的指腹掠过乳头时我情不自禁的颤抖，为他的举动，更为接下来将发生的事情。古尔蒙曾说“幸亏人身上的骨质结构已经消失......”我想是的，我们该庆幸这根骨头的消失，不然我就将被一根六英寸长的骨头剖开。他贴近我，抚触我的身体，好像它是一把小提琴。我的肉体在这一刻与我的灵魂分离开，它可以是床垫或是什么别的东西，不再受我辖制......】

 

 

布加拉提啪的一声扣上了笔记本电脑。

让他妈的原稿都见鬼去吧。布加拉提朝后倒去，宽大转椅嘎吱一响，他后知后觉想起来交稿后该去买把新椅子——他正坐着的这把椅子还是五年前用第一笔稿费买的。如今它的皮质表面已经斑驳，即使布加拉提再怎么努力维护依旧抵挡不住时间的侵蚀。他叹了口气站起身来，决定给自己的编辑打个电话。

一小时后布加拉提和自己的编辑坐在了街边的咖啡厅里。

“......所以您是因为床戏片段处理不好才认为自己无法交稿吗？”金发的年轻编辑问布加拉提，有一下没一下的搅着加了糖和奶的咖啡，“那一段是不可省略的吗？”

“是的。”布加拉提深吸一口气，“我希望您能为我看一下......”他打开随身的包想拿出电脑，却发现电脑包里空空如也——出门太急忘记带了。

操。他在心里狠狠骂了一句，再抬起头时发现对方招手叫来了服务生要求加一份布丁。

“不好意思，出门太急，我忘记带电脑了。我家就在附近，不如我现在去拿？”

“那倒不必了，我跟着一起去就好。”乔鲁诺叫回了服务生，“布丁打包吧。”

 

钥匙转开了大门，布加拉提后知后觉的意识到这是他第一次带人回家——他的朋友不多，关系好到能进家拜访的更是少之又少。布加拉提尴尬的蹲在鞋柜边翻找拖鞋，最后却只翻出一堆塑料鞋套。乔鲁诺立在门边看着他翻找，主动提出不然不用找了。

“反正天也不冷。”年轻人这么说，脱下了鞋走进室内，“不必那么麻烦。”

“客人上门这样招待可不好。”布加拉提说，“不然您穿我的拖鞋吧。”

“我觉得我们会成为朋友。”乔鲁诺笑了笑，“书房是这间吗？”

 

 

【......在高潮间隙我尝试抚摸他。这根东西很奇妙，我这么和他说，手覆在他的腹股沟里，感受着那团东西的跳动，像是要活过来一般。那延展的两翼到充满力量的柱身都是生命力的表现......他在我身上时那东西就是连接我们的桥梁。我在桥梁这端颤抖、喘息，他在另外一头凝视着我，用最残忍又坚决的方式夺走我的贞洁，将我扭成一个女人——她在这场性爱之后才会降临，把我原有的灵魂剥离开来，占有我的身体，将我变成另一个人......】

 

“您有过性经历吗？”乔鲁诺开门见山的问。

“当然有。”他不假思索的回答，“我想你应当看过我以前的作品。”

“我确实看过，而且还很喜欢，这就是为什么我会努力争取做您的编辑，科隆波先生，不，布鲁诺·布加拉提前辈。我想问的是，您有尝试过‘被人主导’的性爱吗？”

布加拉提还震惊于眼前的人为什么知道自己的真名——他对天发誓自己从没在生活以外的地方泄露过自己的真名——

“没有，对吧？”他的编辑乔鲁诺·乔巴拿从椅子上站起来，逼近了他，“我认为您需要经历一下，或许能增加一些真实感......”

“真没办法呢。如果您拖稿我会很困扰......就让我来帮您吧。”

“你说什么......唔！”

瞬息间唇舌便被完全占领，布加拉提还没反应过来，身体就已经被对方按在了转椅上。作家竭力挣扎，不明白事情到底是怎么走到这一步的：明明一开始只是商讨稿子的延迟。他一口咬向乔鲁诺的唇，试图以疼痛让对方放弃。但乔鲁诺显然不会被这点挫折打倒——他毫不在意自己的嘴唇被布加拉提咬破，甚至看上去还有点乐在其中。布加拉提挥拳打向乔鲁诺，身材高大的男人轻易躲过，以更大的力度摁住布加拉提的手腕，“现在还是听我的话比较好......我想您也不想稿子腰斩吧？”

“操你妈。”在吻的间隙里布加拉提怒骂道，“你这是强奸。”他伸腿去踢乔鲁诺的裆，但乔鲁诺的腿比他更快：他的膝盖同样抵上了布加拉提的腿间。

“我们可以比一比谁更快。”乔鲁诺的绿眼睛里闪着无辜，“但比起两败俱伤，还是放弃抵抗吧，这样大家都好。”

“操你......”最后一个字还没冒出来就已经被乔鲁诺又堵回了嘴里，“您说错了，是我操您。”布加拉提更加用力的挣扎，因为他发现乔鲁诺的手已经摸进了自己的衣服下摆。

“我记得我说过两遍了，布加拉提先生。我劝您放弃抵抗。”乔鲁诺说，“我认为同样的话说两遍是没有意义的，所以在我第三遍改变主意之前，您还有机会。”

“机会个屁！”布加拉提在转椅上和乔鲁诺扭打，本就不算结实的扶手突然掉了下来，两个男人从椅子上摔到了地板上。翻滚间布加拉提的后腰磕上了扶手的边缘，痛得他倒吸冷气。

“这是您自找的。”

乔鲁诺一把将布加拉提扛了起来，重重的摔在了他平时工作用的书桌上。

“现在我改变主意了——”

他俯下身看着布加拉提，后者额头由于疼痛正冒着冷汗，编得一丝不苟的发辫业已散开，躺在废旧稿纸中喘息。

“现在您的周围，应该都是您自己写废的稿纸吧？”乔鲁诺抛出一个答案十分明显的问句，从布加拉提脸边抽出一张纸，“啊，原来全都是床戏片段。”

说罢他便大声朗读起来：“【他用那玩意操我，就像一只狗不停撞向一截树桩。我不明白......我一直以为性爱就像黄色小说中描写的那样甜蜜而激烈，叫床声能掀翻屋顶。而轮到我的时候我才发觉，这种事情不过是稀松平常，就像拿着钱到集市上买回一个陶罐般自然，不同人之间区别只不过是陶罐的花色......】”

“写的很好啊，布加拉提先生。”他恶劣的在“先生”二字上加重语气，像一个调皮捣蛋的学生，“为什么不继续写呢？”他的手伸进了布加拉提的衣服下摆，布加拉提忍耐着疼痛躲避，却抵抗不住年轻人的力量。

“不要你管。”布加拉提吐出几个字，“那只是废弃的稿纸。”

 

下一秒乔鲁诺就扯开了他的皮带：“那么我们可以尝试一下哪种比较合适。”

“操你，乔鲁诺。”布加拉提猛力蹬腿，想把他掀翻下去，脚踝却被乔鲁诺反抓住，趁着他无法动弹的间隙里扯掉了他的长裤，付出的代价是肚子上挨了布加拉提一拳。乔鲁诺倒吸一口凉气，双手一用力撕掉了他的内裤。

“这是你自找的。”乔鲁诺重复，“该死的，我都说了重复一句话是没用的！”他隔着布加拉提的衬衫啃咬乳尖，一阵刺痛从胸口直抵脑门，布加拉提发现自己居然硬了。

“操你的。”他推搡着乔鲁诺的头，“要做就快点，不要他妈磨磨蹭蹭，你是处男吗？”

乔鲁诺放弃了折磨他的胸口，将吻重新回到了他的唇上，另一只手伸下去撸动。布加拉提不想承认他很爽，但乔鲁诺不乐意：“为什么不叫？”他歪了歪头仿佛他真的很疑惑，“我记得您书上写过，爽的时候都会叫。”

“因为你活烂。”布加拉提冷静的反击。

“有润滑剂吗？”他问。

“有你妈。”布加拉提回答，“我又不是gay。”

“那好吧，我想我们或许可以用别的东西。”乔鲁诺将一手的精液抹到布加拉提腿间，然后扯开了自己的皮带：“现在轮到我了。”

 

 

【我想起幼年时分跟着父亲去打猎的场景。父亲用双筒猎枪射下一只只鸟，那些鸟儿从树上掉落下来死在地面上，血液聚成小小的一滩，染红了草地。而如果碰上打歪了的，那只鸟一样会掉落下来，血液也一样会染红草地，只不过它还会挣扎......如同眼下的我：在情欲的泥沼间扑腾、挣扎，被爱人引领着攀上顶峰。】

 

乔鲁诺进来的一瞬间布加拉提全身颤抖。

太大了。他简直要怒骂出声：从我身上滚下去。

乔鲁诺抓住他的脚踝大力干进去，操的他又疼又爽。布加拉提挣扎间带落一堆稿纸，那些记录着床笫之事的纸片轻巧的落到桌子下面，他甚至能听见乔鲁诺踩在它们身上时发出的嚓嚓声。快感从交合的地方漫上来，喘息声填满整间屋子。

他们在书桌上做爱，布加拉提的电脑就摆在旁边——这一刻布加拉提恨起自己设定的超长待机。他写的东西此刻映在他自己眼里：文档中的主角正被男人入进深处；而他自己也已经沉入情欲的深渊。

“爽吗？”高潮时分他听见乔鲁诺这么问，“您叫的很动听。”

布加拉提大脑一阵晕眩，脖颈被失控的乔鲁诺掐住，高潮伴随窒息感一同袭来，仿佛那东西正在戳捣他的大脑而非肠壁。

 

“你活真他妈的烂，乔鲁诺。”

——这句话没能说出口。

乔鲁诺适时地用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

 

 

 

 

“你妈的，乔鲁诺，你妈的。”布加拉提重复道，“你个小混蛋。”

“下次不要他妈的和我在书桌上做爱！”

 

乔鲁诺捂住了半边话筒：“没关系，你家还有很多地方。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

*因为做爱碰到了关机键导致电脑关了，文档没保存

*科隆波（Colombo）来源于拉丁文，意思是鸽子。薄伽丘是写《十日谈》的那个。

*写的好烂，杀了我吧。


End file.
